Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is not to be confused with Hollywoodedge, Female Screaming Ter TE036701, which starts off sounding similar. Info * First recorded: 1986 * Creator: N/A * Owner: Shapiro Entertainment (1987-1990), The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: 1987 * First heard: Rock 'n' Roll Nightmare * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Screams 7; Woman, Three Screams, Exterior Close Perspective. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro (Note: The screaming may disturb you. Continue at your own risk.) Used In TV ShowsEdit *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters *Adventures from the Book of Virtues *Almost Naked Animals *The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers *The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Scam".) *America's Funniest Home Videos *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *Beavis & Butthead (Heard once in "Bungholio: Lord of the Harvest".) *Between the Lions (Heard once in "Zoop! Zoop!".) *Big Time Rush *Boy Meets World *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Heard once in "The Harvest".) *CatDog *Chalkzone (Heard once in a high pitch in "Snapmobile".) *Chuck Deuce *Clarence *Courage The Cowardly Dog (Heard once in a low pitch in "The Quilt Club".) *Cyberchase (Heard once in "A Perfect Fit".) *Dexter (Heard once in "Hello, Dexter Morgan".) *Dexter's Laboratory *Doomsday: 10 Ways the World Will End *The Dreamstone *Dude That's My Ghost (Heard once in "The Uninvited".) *The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Dream Goat!", "Nectar of the Odds", "Scary Godparents", and "Married to the Mom".) *Family Guy *Futurama (Heard once in "Law and Oracle".) *George and Martha *Gravity Falls (Heard once in "Gideon Rises".) *Halloween Baking Championship *Horrid Henry (Heard once In "Horrid Henry For President". Used Along With Scream 1.) *Jonas *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Lizzie McGuire *The Looney Tunes Show *Mad TV *Max & Ruby (Heard once in "Ruby's Tent".) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Shell Game.") *METALOCALYPSE *The Middle (Heard once in "The Break-Up".) *Mighty Magiswords *Moville Mysteries (Heard once in "Goo on You".) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Oddhouse Phantom (Heard once in "Lola Smelly Sock".) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Heard once in "What is Funny?".) *PAW Patrol (Heard once in "Pups and the Snow Monster".) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Wrinklegruff Gals".) *Power Rangers (Heard twice in "Thunder Storm".) *The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard once in "Svën Höek".) *Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Rex the Runt (Heard once in "The Adventures on the Telly Part 1".) *Right Now Kapow *Robot Chicken *Rocko's Modern Life *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch *Scaredy Squirrel *Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (Heard once in "The Magnificent Eleven".) *Sidekick *The Simpsons (Heard once in "Treehouse of Horror IX".) *Sitting Ducks *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (Heard once in a high pitch in "Heroes and Villains".) *The Sopranos (Heard once in "Remember When".) *Spliced *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard once in "Star Comes to Earth".) *Stuck in the Middle *Superjail! *Teen Titans *Teen Titans Go! *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *The Stuffed Animal Show (Reed Brunson City Studios) *Timon & Pumbaa (Heard once in "Rome Alone".) *Toonsylvania *Total Drama Island of Penguins, Seals and the Looney Tunes *Totally Spies! *Ultimate Spider-Man *What a Cartoon *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in the short "Trick or Treat!".) *Wally The Tuxedo Cat (Reed Brunson) *Yin Yang Yo! Movies Edit *30 Days of Night (2007) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) (Used a Higher Pitched.) *Chappie (2015) *The Butterfly Effect (2004) (Heard once in high pitch.) *Cry Baby Lane (2000) *Dawn of the Dead (2004) *Dino Time (2012) *The Emoji Movie (2017) (low pitch) *The Emoji Movie 2: Get Down (2019) (Jailbreak Scream Only.) *Epic (2013) *The Final Destination (2009) (2nd scream) *The Golden Compass (2007) *The Green Mile (1999) *Halloween: Resurrection (2002) *Halloweentown High (2004) *Hook (1991) *Horror (2015) *House of Wax (2005) (2nd and 3rd screams heard once in an alternate opening) *Johnny Be Good (1988) *Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) *The Lazarus Effect (2015) (Heard twice) *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Mighty Joe Young (1998) *Movie 43 (2013) *My Dog Skip (2000) *Next Gen (2018) *The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) *Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) (Heard once in "Oggy Magnon". 3rd & long scream only.) *The Pagemaster (1994) (Heard twice in a high pitch.) *The Prince of Egypt (1998) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Re-Kill (2015) *Rock 'n' Roll Nightmare (1987) (debut) *Saw IV (2007) *San Andreas (2015) *Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (2009) *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) *Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015) (Shirley Scream Only.) *The Toys Room (2004) (Bo Peep Scream Only.) *The Stepson: Evil In My House (2016) *The Time Machine (2002) *The Penguin and Me (2005) *The Seals and Me (2014) *The Wild (2006) *The Wild: Back To The Future (2020) (Mavis and Jailbreak Scream Only.) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) (Heard once in a low pitch.) Video Games Edit Arcade: *The Lost World: Jurassic Park *WWF WrestleMania: The Arcade Game (Heard in a high pitch.) Online: *Haunt the House (2010) PC: *Ghostbusters: The Video Game *Goat Simulator: PAYDAY *Half-Life 2 (1st scream) *Monster Truck Madness 2 *The New Way Things Work (1998) *Payday 2 *Resident Evil 2 *SimCity 3000 Unlimited PlayStation: *Resident Evil 2 PlayStation 2: *Timesplitters 2 PlayStation 3: *Ghostbusters: The Video Game *Payday 2 PlayStation 4: *Payday 2 *Spider-Man (PS4) (2nd scream) Xbox: *Timesplitters 2 Xbox 360: *Ghostbusters: The Video Game *Payday 2 Xbox One: *Payday 2 Sega Dreamcast: *Resident Evil 2 Sega CD: *Night Trap (Heard in the opening title.) Nintendo 64: *Resident Evil 2 Nintendo GameCube: *Resident Evil 2 *Timesplitters 2 Nintendo Switch: *Payday 2 Pinball: *Who Dunnit CommercialsEdit UK: *DOE Road Safety - Driver Distraction (2016) *DOE Road Safety - Pay Attention, or Pay the Price: Texting (2003) PromosEdit UK: *Boomerang - Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (Movie Matinee) (2004) *BBC One - Casualty (1st/4th November 2017) *ITV1 - Emmerdale (October 2010) USA: *Disney Channel: Monstober (2015) *Disney XD: Freaky Shrieky Movie Weeky (2014) *Fox Movie Channel - Summer Flies (2010) *History Channel - American Ripper (2017) *Nickelodeon Nation (1999) *Reed Brunson Shriek Saturday (2005) *TV One: Media (2017/2018) Asia: *Disney Channel - Gravity Falls 24 Hour Marathon "Your Last Chance" (2016) TrailersEdit *Black Christmas (2006) (Trailers) *Curious George (2006) (Trailers) *The Faculty (1998) (Trailers) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) (Trailers) *Prometheus (2012) (Trailers) *The Purge (2013) (Trailers) *Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth (2000) (Trailers) *Warner Home Video - Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire on Video & DVD (2002) *A Woman Named Jackie (1991) (Trailers) *Wow Wow Wubbzy: Wubbzy Goes Boo! DVD Trailer (2009) TV SpotsEdit *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) (TV Spots) *The Gallows (2015) (TV Spots) *Tyler Perry’s Boo 2! A Madea Halloween (2017) (TV Spots) ShortsEdit *The Brave Tin Soldier (1934) (Shorts) (Heard only in the remastered version.) *Captain Sturdy: The Originals (2003) YouTube VideosEdit *Blue's Clues YTPs (Heard once in "Mailbollocks Moves to the Great Country of Canada.") *Brody Foxx's Yo Mama Series *Caillou Brings Gilbert to School/Grounded *Chick Figures *Content Cop (iDubbbz) *Doodle Toons (Heard once in "Rabbit for Dinner" and "Fast Food Follies") *Dorkly *Jake & Adam Cops And Robber *Kirby is a f***ing monster (StarRodMan) *Lance and Friends - Cavity Crisis (with Music and Sound Effects) (Dr. Rebecca Costa scream) *Leo And Satan *Mr. Betty Krueger: Suicide Mouse Small World *RedLetterMedia: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace Review *RelaxAlex - Bowser's Identity Crisis (1st scream) *Smosh Videos *Zara and Erika: 1st Generation (Heard once in "Field Trip".) *Zara Makes Erika Fat/Fat Erika Rolls Down Hill (1st scream only; heard once) MusicEdit *Diabarha - AI (2013) *Ice Cube - Dr. Frankenstein (1998) *Key Aura - Stop Frame Skank (2000) *Lil Peep ft. Horsehead - Girls (2017) *Prince - P Control (1995) *Slayer - Deviance (2001) *Years & Years - If You're Over Me (2018) Educational VideosEdit *Animal Life in Action (Heard whenever "Fact for Impact" segments begin.) AnimeEdit *DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) (2nd scream heard once in "History of Trunks.") *PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation *RWBY (1st scream heard once in "Argus Limited" along with Scream 4.) Image GalleryEdit Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101/Image Gallery Audio Samples (Note: The screaming may disturb you. Continue at your own risk.) Category:Hollywoodedge